Some UN-Judicial restraint
Finally making a showcase appearance, Michelle Harper decides to show a corrupt judge, some VERY Un-judicial restraint in threatening to throw him off the bench! Last time on Harpers Falls: *The judge who damaged Dylan's reputation and Molly get confronted by Sheila, Shelby, Anne, Michael and Nancy. *Lucy Coe and her family moved into Harpers Falls; meeting June Harper. Dylan was starting to recuperate from all the insanity. He got dressed, and he was still under orders to be off. Michelle, his aunt, knew what happened with that judge. She had him take some time off, with pay, to help get him recuperated. Michelle had made sure there would be some kind of suit filed against the judge, making sure he will be impaled for misusing his judicial authority, and that would be pretty harsh. "How CAN someone act so brazenly cruel towards my nephew?" Michelle said, "I'll throw all the power of the Harper money behind getting him off that bench before he hurts someone else!" Michael tried to calm Michelle. "Sis," he said, "Shelby and I tried to put them in their place; but obviously, neither of them would listen." "I know Molly wouldn't listen," Michelle said, "she's never wanted to listen! You would think that judge would know better." "Well, Jane Flandreau, Dylan's legal assistant, checked into that judge's background," Shelby said, "and she's supposed to bring along that information to this meeting." The entire family was meeting at the Harper Mansion. They were trying to figure out how to get that judge off of the bench. Dylan was still at his house, recuperating, so Alex was there in his stead; Jane Flandreau, Dylan's legal assistant, had just arrived. Her sister, Louise, had brought her to the mansion, and Louise, since she worked at Harper Industries, was there as well. Jane handed out the copies of the briefs that she had worked on all night. "I checked into that judge's background," Jane said, "and there has been a CONSIDERABLE amount of graft from his end. He took bribes from many corrupt individuals, and he was known for brazenly siding with people with a similar mindset to his. That is why he tried to savage Dylan. Because it's no secret in this town about Dylan being gay, that was another reason for him to shred his reputation." "That is so wrong," Aileen Mercier said, "Poor Dylan, how he could have been shredded like that? I know I was awful, back in the day, but not even I would have harmed him like that judge did." "That is all water under the bridge, Aileen," Michael said, "right now, we have to be there for Dylan when he needs us. And we will be there for him." Meanwhile, Anyssa was worried about Susannah, her friend in Somerset. She had been dealing with a heart condition, and she tried to pay attention, but she was worried about what could happen to her. Molly had vowed that she would get at Susannah. At one time, Molly came very close to succeeding when she broke into her home in Somerset, but thanks to Jack Martin and Scott Garfield, that was thwarted. "Nyssa," Sheila asked, "are you all right?" "Yeah," she said, "I am paying attention, but I am also worried about Susie." "You can call her after we're done," Sheila assured her, "we've got some ideas on a plan to do her in." "Count me in," Anyssa said, smiling. Meanwhile, Molly was cackling that she and the judge had finally put Dylan where he deserved to be. However, she had no idea of what was going to happen. She had thought that the judge would be there to chat with her, but what was happening, was he was being arrested. Jane's evidence had shown that his graft had extended to all over the Boston area! Anne had him arrested, and charged with misuse of his office to solicit graft; for abuse of judicial powers; and for causing Dylan Harper enough emotional distress. The judge went to jail, and Molly was beyond furious. "DAMN IT!" she screamed, "I WILL TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!" Once again, Molly was defeated. However, Molly's nightmare was just beginning. Anne stormed down to her cell. "All right, Wainwright," she said furiously, "I received a call from Susannah Lucas. She said she had felt some pain, and felt like she had been injured. Did you do anything to poison her, or anything like that?!" Molly laughed mockingly, "That is for ME to know, and you to find out, bitch!" Anne stormed off, "I wouldn't put it past you that you WOULD have!" she flung at her! Molly laughed uproariously, that took some of the sting off her friend, the judge's arrest. What will happen next? *With that judge locked up, what new schemes will Molly unearth? *Will Dylan recuperate from his savage mental trauma? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah